One such apparatus is described with reference to and is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of our copending UK Patent Application No. 8610323 (2174624). There the article is a rectangular frame basket with metal mesh walls which contains metal castings for impregnation and the holder comprises a cylindrical rotary cage in which the basket is pre-mounted, and a pair of yokes for holding and rotating the cage part of which yokes can be pivoted back in the unloading and loading position to provide an unloading and loading opening.
Reference is also made to UK Patent Specification No. 2153863 which describes an apparatus in which a similar type of basket is lowered into an impregnation autoclave such that a lug towards the top of one side of the basket enters a V-shaped support member for the basket. The autoclave is then closed and a vacuum drawn, following which the support member gradually descends into a liquid impregnant bath at the bottom of the autoclave. After impregnation the basket is lifted out of the autoclave. However, there is no provision for rotation of the basket.